1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame mount for bonding machines which presses and positionally fixes frames such as lead frames against a carrying surface of a bonding station during wire bonding or die bonding process.
2. Prior Art
In bonding machines, bonding is performed with a frame on a heater block pressed down by a frame retainer. It is, therefore, necessary to use a frame retainer which has a bonding window and retaining section suited to each type of frame to be handled.
In a conventional frame retainer mount, the frame retainer is directly mounted to a frame retainer holder via screws. One example of a frame retainer mount of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open ("Kokai") No. 47-45470.
In this prior art, the frame retainer is mounted directly to a frame retainer holder by means of a plurality of screws. Thus, when the type of lead frame to be handled is changed, it is necessary to loosen the screws with a screw driver to dismount the frame retainer and mount another frame retainer. This is extremely troublesome and requires a considerable amount of time.